The invention generally relates to a fan for use in motor vehicles.
A cooling module is generally composed of an electric motor, a fan and a fan frame which surrounds the fan and the electric motor. The fan frame conducts the air which is sucked in by the fan and serves to attach the unit, composed of a fan and an electric motor, in, for example, an engine cavity of a motor vehicle.
During cornering of the motor vehicle, a tilting moment is applied to the rotating fan owing to the centrifugal forces. When the fan hub is configured, care is taken to ensure that collisions cannot occur between the fan and the fan frame during cornering. This is generally implemented by means of a stiff fan hub which reduces the tilting of the fan. Owing to the narrow installation spaces and the peripheral conditions for conducting the air flow, it is, however, difficult to effectively avoid tilting.